nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Red Boo
Red Boos, also known as Pink Boos, due to their coloration, are a light red or pink colored variants of Boos. They are treated and behave similarly to white Boos, with the only difference being their coloration in most depictions. Red Boos also come in a crowned variety. with Pink boos.]] History ''Super Mario'' series ''Super Mario Bros. Deluxe'' Red Boos make their first appearance in the You VS. Boo feature of Super Mario Bros. Deluxe, in which one of them is the second quickest opponent in the mode, with Black Boo being the quickest. After Mario defeats Red Boo enough times, he will then be able to race Black Boo. The Red Boo's sprite is from Super Mario World. ''Super Mario Sunshine'' In Super Mario Sunshine, Red Boos, here referred to as Pink BoosHodgson, David S J, Bryan Stratton, and Stephen Stratton. Super Mario Sunshine Prima's Official Strategy Guide. Page 20., introduce new mechanics. Unlike other Red Boos, Pink Boos can be frozen and turned into Yoshi Platforms when touched by liquid, whether it is F.L.U.D.D.'s water or Juice. These platforms can be used to reach higher areas, primarily in Hotel Delfino. The hotel manager asks Mario to get rid of the Boos haunting his hotel. Although Mario cannot completely defeat Pink Boos, they leave Hotel Delfino after Mario defeats their leader, King Boo. ''Mario Party'' series ''Mario Party 4'' In Mario Party 4, Red Boos are mainly featured on the board Boo's Haunted Bash. On that board, a Red Boo appears in the center of the board. Any player who passes it will make both the Red Boo and the Red Boo bridges disappear. When another player passes by it, the Red Boo and the bridges will reappear. ''Mario Party 5'' In Mario Party 5, Red Boos appear in Card Party. If someone finds one, it steals one of finder's Star Cards and gives it to someone else. ''Mario Party 6'' In Mario Party 6, a Pink Boo appears in Towering Treetop and Castaway Bay. These Pink Boos are female, and they speak in stereotypical valley girl jargon. They have the same role that the standard white Boo does in the first four Mario Party games. If it is nighttime, she offers to steal either a Star or Coins. Pink Boos also appear in the minigames Boonanza! and Boo'd Off the Stage. The ones in Boo'd Off the Stage, however, are gaseous forms of these Boos. ''Mario Party 7'' In Mario Party 7, if a Pink Boo Orb is thrown onto a space, any opponent who lands on it will have a Star or Coins stolen by a Pink Boo and given to the owner of the space. Pink Boos also appear in Mathemortician and Ghost in the Hall, though they are referred to as Red Boos by the latter minigame's advice section. ''Mario Party 8'' Red Boos reappear in Mario Party 8 in King Boo's Haunted Hideaway. These Boos sell Candies to the player. They also throw the player out of the mansion whenever he or she reaches a dead end, and they fly out of the chests and steal 10 Coins from the player if he or she opens one. Red Boos also appear in minigames as Boo-ting Gallery and Specter Inspector. ''Mario Party DS'' In Mario Party DS, a Red Boo appears alongside a Green Boo and a Blue Boo in the minigame Peek-a-Boo. References Category: Mario enemies Category:Enemies Category:Boo subspecies